Too Short
by AcaciaDawn
Summary: With Bilbo on board, there is only one more member of the Company to recruit...the Charmer. It is said that Charmers are so rare that there are usually only one in an age, but that their powers of illusion rival even the strongest of Wizards. But the Charmer they're looking for is not like any that have been seen...ever. T for now, might change later. (Pic) What I Thorin was like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Too Short**_

_**Ch. 1~ A Charmer**_

_Bilbo POV_

"Where are we going again?" Bilbo asked.

"We have one more member of our party to recruit." Gandalf told him patiently.

"What? Out here? There's nothing out here, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

Several of the Dwarves rolled their eyes at the antics of the Hobbit. Thorin yelled back at him, "Not everything is in plain sight for the world to see, Master Hobbit. Charmers are extremely hard to find, and where they do exist, they must be treasured."

"Unfortunately, the Charmer I have found has not been. When we get there, be extremely gentle with _this_ one."

_Hours Later_

There was an inn, The Blackwater, up ahead. It was a dingy looking place, somewhere that no respectable person would go, in Bilbo's mind. And he would be right. Blackwater was a rat infested, mold riddled, run-down tavern that catered to the most ragged of bandits and crazy brutes looking for cheap ale and…pleasurable company. What they were doing in a place like this, Bilbo didn't understand.

Upon entering, the company were assaulted with many foul smells as well as sounds. They were urged to stay together.

_Kili POV_

Fili, Bilbo, and he were all standing right behind Thorin and Gandalf as they spoke to the innkeeper. Kili looked around, when his eyes landed on a small girl, almost smaller than him, skittering out of a _private_ room, pulling her clothes straighter. All the other women were busty, bawdy lasses with tight rags and bad complexions. This girl was shy-looking, with a loose dress so torn and sewn together, there were more patches than original fabric. She was shaking in her bare feet. This small girl gave out a yelp as she was grabbed up by one of the many thugs.

"Haha, Thol, how much for this one, eh? I like a little tender flesh." Kili couldn't contain himself. He ran over and snatched her away.

"Let go of her!"

"Ohh?" The man stood, "And whose gonna make me, Dwarf? You? Pfft! You and what army?"

Thorin stepped up, "This one. I don't think you want the wrath of a Wizard against you."

The brute was smart enough to know he was beaten, and he let go.

The Dwarf king turned to his nephew, "What were you thinking, Kili? We're here for one reason, and it's not to save damsels in distress."

"No, it's not." Gandalf smiled, "But she is." He turned to Thol, the innkeeper. "I'll be buying this lovely lady from you."

"Ai'ght. Uh, two shillings for three hours, five for the whole night."

"Oh, no, my friend, you misunderstand. What I mean, is that I'll be paying you to free her." He plopped a money bag on the counter. "This should cover it."

"Ai'ght, take the bitch. Hardly brings any money anyway."

"Thank you, very much. Come on."

They went to a town not far away, walking since the girl refused to go anywhere near them. Now, Dwarves very rarely get any taller than 5"4', which Kili was. This girl had to be 5"2', if even that. At the inn, they rented a large suite as to keep them together. As soon as they entered the room, the girl broke away form them and curled up in a corner, far from anyone else. She curled up even tighter when Gandalf came over and squatted down.

"Hullo, my dear. My name is Gandalf the Grey. And you are?" His tone was gentle and calming. She waited a moment to long, and Thorin called over to her.

"What is your name, girl?!" But she just shied away even more.

Gandalf glared at him. "Master Thorin, this is a delecate situation, and we must be gentle with her. If you'll, please, let me deal with her." He turned back to her. "You'll have to excuse him, he's not used to being patient. But, we _would_ like to know your name."

"T-Talia."

"Talia, that is a lovely name." He looked back at Thorin again, and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2~ Bath Time**_

_Talia POV_

"Lads!" Thorin yelled, causing them to snap to attention. "Draw up a bath." And they ran to do as they were told. A few moments later, Ori notified them that the bath was ready.

"Everything's ready, sir. Plenty of hot water and lots of soap."

"Good. Lady Talia?" Thorin held out his hand, which she shrank away from. He sighed and put his arm down. "We would like to show you our goodwill by allowing you to have the first cleaning. The door locks from the inside, but do not be afraid to call out if anything is amiss." The man..._Dwarf_...looked around. "Master Baggins, would you happen to have any extra suits of clothes with you?"

"Ah, um...I'm afraid not. And even if I did, well, they would probably be to short and too wide for her. Sorry." The Hobbit stammered.

"I might have an extra shirt about somewhere." Kili ran to his bag and began rummaging through it. "Ah, here we are. Sorry if it's a bit roomy, love." He tried to hand it to her, but she wouldn't take it. So, he shrugged and set it in the bathroom instead.

"Well, there you have it." Gandalf smiled, which she noticed he seemed to do a lot of, "Now, I want you clean, head to toe, behind your ears and under your nails, alright?" Then he whispered to her, "You do have clean unders, yes?"

Talia looked a bit paniced as she nodded, blushing furiously. then she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

_Kili POV_

He stared at the door, confused as to what was going on. But it was his brother that asked the question.

"What was that all about? She can't be any more than ten or eleven years old. I've never seen a child so subdued before."

"As a matter fact, Master Fili, she is nineteen. And that poor girl as seen more of the darkness that dwells in the minds of Men than any of you may ever experience. Do not take it as an insult, but use it to better yourselves. Use this to learn how to deal with those not of similar mindframe. She is frightened of you all."

"But why does she hide so?" Kili finally spoke.

"Her body has been ravaged by the monsters of Men. It is only natural for her so shy away form those of male countanance. Be gentle with her, we must slowly coax her out of her shell."

_That might not be so easy._ Kili thought.

It wasn't long before the door opened and she tepped out. Her hair was down, rippling and dripping down over her shoulders. The shirt Kili had let her borrow was untied at the neck so that it went _around_ her shoulders rather than _over_ them, and reached her knees.

"There's more hot water if anyone needs it." She muttered, then ran over to the window seat, as far away from them and the fire as possible. The Dwarves took turns bathing before they started in on dinner. Talia pulled the oversized shirt down over her feet in a futile attempt to keep warm. She didn't even notice when Kili came up behind her until he draped his coat over her shoulders. She squeeked, started, and banged her head on the window sill. "Ow!"

"Are you alright, lass?" Dwalin called from his spot by the fire.

"Yes," she mumbled, rubbing the spot."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me see." Kili put his fingers over hers, and she froze, then yanked her hand down. "Nothing major," he smiled at her, "It'll be a bit tender for a while, though."

"I'm fine."

"You know, you're more than welcome to join us. You must be hungry. Besides, it's not a good idea to be sitting by a drafty window while you're wet. Come on." When she hesitated, he tried to maker her smile. "Don't worry, love, we don't bite...most of the time."

This time, she slowly climbed down from her perch and let him (although a bit stiffly) put a hand on her back. Once she was close enough to feel the fire's warmth, he began.

"Well, I think introductions are in order. My name's Kili, this'd be my brother Fili. You already know Gandlaf and my uncle, Thorin." Then he started pointing to the others. "We've got Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifer, Bofer, and the fat one's Bomber. Then we've got our Burgalur, the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins."

"Miss," Bilbo stood. He went right up to her and stuck out his hand. "At your service. It'll be nice to finally have someone besides brutish Dwarves to talk to." Many of the Dwarves bagan loudly protesting.

Talia shrunk back behind Kili (dince he'd been the one who saved her from the Man at the Blackwater, and decided she needed to be warm) suddenly nervous at all the noise and forwardness of the Hobbit. She looked up at him. Kili gestured for his head in encouragement for her to shake Bilbo's hand. So, she shyly took it, gave it one weak shake, and then let go as if he had burned her.

Balin was the next to greet her, "Hello there, lassie. You need not be afraid of us, dear. We won't hurt you. It's a pleasure, by the way."

Bombur came up next, he handed her a plate fulled with sausages, bread, and cheese. "I could hear ya belly a'grumblin' from way over there. Besides, you look a bit peaky. Eat up."

Kili led her to a seat nearer to the fire, and sat down with her. It took her a moment (and a snide comment from Thorin saying "It's not poisoned, if that's what you're wondering."), but once she started eating, Talia realized how hungray she was. Whe she finished, they were surprised that she was so compliant.

"Why did you free me?" She asked quietly. "I'm no good for anything except..."

"Well, you see, my dear," Gandalf started, "Our company is on a trek to take back the Dwarf hall of Erebor. We have twelve Dwarves, a Wizard, and a Burgalur. All we need now, is a Charmer. Your skills of being able to think on your feet and create powerful illusions might just help us."

"But, I'm not a magician. if i could do things like that, don't you think I would have walked out of the Blackwater years ago? Or, at least kept all those Men from hurting me?"

"Well, there's the rub, itn't it." Balin chuckled, "A surpressed Charmer, one who feels helpless or frightened of even speaking can not use their powers. But your illusions have gotten you out of a few even stickier spots, yes?"

"I'm nothing but a _whore!_ And not even a very good one at that. And I can't fight, I can barely lift a sword, let alone wield one. Why would you want someone who can't fend for themselves?" By now, Talia had tears in her eyes. Kili leaned over.

"Did you enjoy doing what you did, love?"

"Of course not! What kind of ques-"

"Then you're not a whore. Whores do what they do bacause they get paid well and enjoy themselves. Besides, we can teach you to protect yourself. There will be chances for you to learn along the way."

"I don't even have proper clothes, nor can I afford them. I was wearing my best dress when you found me."

"That was your _best_ dress." Said an astounded Wizard. "Never mind, we can supply you with such things. And as Master Kili has so generously offered, we can train you. We _need_ you for this, Talia. your help could very well mean the difference between success and death . Please, will you not help a group of people regain thier home?"

They were all silent for a moment as they waited with baited breath. Talia looked to be on the verge of tears. "I'm _not_ a hero. But I do know the feeling of having your home taken from you. It is a terrible thing."

"You'll help, then?" Ori asked.

"I-I'll need to think about it."

"You have until tomorrow morning. After that, we'll take our leave." Thorin warned her.

And with that, the small woman laid down at the edge of the fire light, bundled up in Kili's coat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3~ Breakfast**_

Kili awoke to the smell of eggs and sausage cooking. When he opened his eyes, Talia was sitting before the fire, still in his shirt and cloak.

"Hey," she jumped, "Sorry. Good morning."

"Morning," she mumbled. they were silent for a moment as she flipped the food. "Do you think it's possible?"

"What?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"That I might be the one you need? I mean, if I _was_ this Charmer you think I am, wouldn't I have left that hellhole years ago?"

"You heard Balin, it's possible that you're powers have been suppressed. I, for one, am hoping you are. You're just the right size to be in out company."

Talia sniffled from the cold, "I've always been too short. All the men chose me because I was easy pickings. The women took their frustrations out on me because I was too small to fight even them, and they only let me have the scraps of table scraps. I'm even shorter than all of you. I'm too short to be a Human, and I'm certainly not a Dwarf."

"Certainly? It is true that our women tend to have beards...and their a bit stockier, but not all of the time. Just look at me an' my brother, we look like short Men. Anything's possible." Kili turned to see the others waking up. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you, I promise." Then he moved away.

One after the other, the Dwarves came to her with their plates, and she filled them. Everyone complemented her cooking, saying that it was the best they'd had since Bilbo's house. At this, the Hobbit had a look of exasperation. Gandalf had disappeared some time before, and now waltzed in as though he'd only just left.

"And where did you venture off to, Wizard?" Thorin eyed the tall grey man.

"Well, if you_ must_ know, Thorin, I went to procure some provisions for our newest member. I thought, perhaps, she would be more comfortable in actual clothes. My dear, if you'd be so kind." Gandalf beckoned for her to come to him. she got up, wrapping Kili's cloak around herself, and nervously made her way to the old Man. "No need to be shy, my dear." he shook out a pair of pants and held them against her hips. "A perfect fit, I think. here," he handed her a bundle, "Go try these on." Talia ducked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Shouldn't she have realized by now? We're not gonna hurt her." Dwalin huffed. "Mayhap she could be a _bit_ more trusting."

"Hush up, you great big stone head," Bofur scolded him. "Would you trust a raggedy, mismatched bunch such as us? I should think not, my friend. Not with everything that's happened to her."

"Poor thing's afraid of her own shadow." Fili added.

Thorin leaned towards Gandalf. "I told you I would not be responsible for the Hobbit, since I could not guarantee his safety."

"Yes, I recall."

"I thought there was no gentler gold than that of the Shire, but this girl...Gandalf, my old friend, I cannot even begin to believe she might survive the journey, let alone facing Smaug."

"I know, Thorin. But, we _can _teach her. I can tell, she is a very quick learner."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"She's survived this long, hasn't she? Despite her fears, Talia _will_ sign the contract. She will learn to fight and live in the wilds. Give her a chance."

"Excuse me," Ori came up to them, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Miss Talia hasn't come out of the bathroom yet."

The Wizard got up and knocked on the door. "My dear, are you alright?"

"Uh, I'm fine." She sounded shaky. "Just having a bit of trouble with the laces."

"Why don't you come on out. I'm sure we can help."

There was no response for a moment, then the door opened slowly. They all froze. Standing in the doorway appeared to be a young Dwarven girl. Though she lacked beard and build, she probably could have gone striding through the Blue Mountains, and none would be the wiser. Talia's cream colored blouse exposed her collarbone and chest, to which she clutched a dark brown corset, still unlaced. Matching pants were tucked into clack boots, also unlaced. hanging off her arm was a long green jacket.

Dori stepped forward. "Have a seat, deary. We'll get you all set, yes?" Talia gave him a shy smile as he helped her tie her boots, showing her the best way to keep them from coming undone. Bilbo had finished lacing the corset and quickly tied it off. Then, as if she didn't already look like a Dwarf, Bifur and Bofur attacked her head in an attempt to tame her unruly crimson locks. once they had finished, half was down, the other was held back in one thick braid over the loose hair, while two smaller ones hung down over her ears. The smaller ones had been decorated with several thick beads dug up from a bag, the main braid was held with a bit of thick brown and gold ribbon.

"Now you are truly part of the company." Fili called from his window seat.

"Not quite," Thorin motioned to Balin, "Give her the contract."

Balin gave her the same "simple" run-down as Bilbo. She quickly and _quietly_ read through it, then took the quill from the oldest Dwarf. "At least if I die out there, I'll never have to come back here. There's no one to make funeral arrangements for me." she signed her full name. _Talia daughter of Willimina_. "There."

"Good, no we can leave. Have you ever ridden a pony before, girl?"

"Please don't call me that," she said. "But, no, I haven't."

"Well, then, you'll just have to _learn quickly_." The king looked to Gandalf with a smirk.

Outside, the pony that had been chosen for her was a palomino mare named Butterscotch. However, Scotch (as they called her) was rather tall for a pony, making it rather difficult for Talia to mount. She had actually managed to jump high enough to get her foot in the stirrup briefly.

"Uncle, perhaps it would be a good idea if the girl rode with one of us," Fili said.

"No." Thorin stated firmly. "If she is to travel with us, she must learn to fend for herself."

The brothers looked at each other and nodded, each knowing what the other was thinking. They moved away from their uncle towards the girl still struggling to mount. "Hey there," Fili came up on one side.

"You need some help?" Kili said from the other.

"No, thank you. I'm ok, just need to get my foot up-whoa!" The two Dwarf men had grabbed her as she spoke and tried to jump again, hoisting her all the way to the saddle. "Oh, uh...thank you." She was dizzy from the vertigo of being up so high so quickly. "Um, I think the stirrups are a bit too long."

"A bit?" Bofur looked. "Nah, lass. Those'd be _way_ too long. May I, m'lady?" She nodded, watching his tricorn hat as he moved from one side to the next, shortening the straps and making sure her feet were securely in. "There ya go, lass."

"So," Gandalf rode up next to her, "how does it feel? Being tall?"

"Kinda scary."

He chuckled. "Just take it slow. Gently nudge her with your heels and hold on with your thighs. Don't hold the reins too tightly, horses are very sesnitive."

"And if I fall?"

"Then try to fall away from the hooves."

So, they set off. It took a little while, but Talia eventually got the hang of riding. From then on, it was smooth sailing...sort of.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4~Old Tales**_

Thorin picked a rocky knoll for them to rest for the night. Talia had some trouble getting down, but eventually found that she could haul herself over the saddle and lower her legs until she dangled a few inches off the ground. Then, she let go of the saddle and landed gracefully...almost. Riding all day had left her sore and numb, so they collapsed when she put her full weight on them. The Dwarves laughed when they saw her laying there. She took it quietly, just like she'd been taught to do.

"Now you listen here, lads. You leave the poor lass alone." Bofur got off his pony and knelt next to her. "Ye alright there, lassie?"

"Mm-hm. It's not the first time I've been laughed at."

"Don't mind them, lass. They don't mean nothing' by it, just a good natured chuckle, that's all. Ain't laughin' at ye for falling. They're laughin' because o' the way ye were just layin' there. Come on, up ye get. Ye still got practice to look forward to."

The girl sighed as he helped her up, and then walked over to the fire. She didn't sit down, because she knew she wouldn't get up if she did. "Fili," Thorin called, "You get to start her training tonight."

"Of course, Uncle." The blond-haired Dwarf beckoned for her to follow him to a clear area. "Oi, Kili, you mind lettin' her borrow your sword?"

"My pleasure, brother." He unsheathed the broadsword and held it out to her. When she took it, as soon as he let go, the blade tip hit the ground. Kili chuckled, "a bit heavy maybe."

"Mayhap it'll build up those puny girl muscles, eh little brother?" Fili nudged him in the ribs.

"It'll make her stronger until she gets her own." Thorin stepped between them. "Stop harassing her and get to work."

"Yes, Uncle," they said.

"Now, then. Let's start with the basics." Fili pulled out his sword with a flourish. "First off, if you're small, you're probably better off dodging and lettin' the other one wear himself down. Now, follow my movement." He put his sword up in a starting position. Talia tried to copy him.

"That's pretty good," Kili stepped up, "'Specially for a beginner. But, you need to spread your feet a little more, and bend your knees. That'll give you more leverage. Also, you're holdin' the sword funny, that's why it's drooping like that." As he talked, Kili moved around her, correcting her stance with little pokes and prods. It took every ounce of willpower for her not to flinch away from him. Every time his hands adjusted her body, her strength dissolved a little more. She was nearly to tears, when Fili put a hand on his brother's arm.

"Kili." He gave him a stern look, which was an anomaly in and of itself. "I think perhaps it's best if you go sit down." When he left, Fili turned back to Talia, who had let the sword hit the ground and now stood with her arms around her middle defensively. "I'm sorry. He was only trying to help."

"I know. I'm sorry, sorry that I'm not strong and skilled like all of you."

He gave her a gentle smile and picked up the sword by her feet. Holding it out to her, he said, "There's no reason to be sorry. We all know it'll take some time for you to really trust us. But, that's alright...even if some of us are a bit impatient. We'll make sure _you're_ alright."

She looked him in the eye, the first time she'd been able to in years. Whatever she saw, it made her believe him. Talia took the sword from him and they got back to the lesson, continuing until Bifur garbled at them in Dwarfish. Fili told her he was telling them to come eat. As she sat down, every inch of her hurt, every muscle...and she kind of liked it, it meant she was making progress.

Bilbo passed her a bowl. "Eat up, you need it."

"Oh, aye, she does." Dwalin rumbled in his gravely voice. "Yer goin' te be needin' some meat on them bones, lass. Ain't nothin' natural 'bout all them sharp little angles on ye."

Talia bowed her head over her food, hating herself for not meeting their expectations. She was a girl, she was short, weak, untrained, untried. She could hardly even _life_ a sword, and now...now she was too thin. She was too soft, yet so untrusting, and they all thought she was useless, especially Thorin. Everything about her was wrong. So, why did they let her come? Out of pity? She flexed her right hand, which she kept wrapped in a length of cloth.

"Everything alright?" Fili noticed her looking at her hand.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry."

Night fell quickly, calling them to rest. Bombur fell asleep immediately. It was amazing; he seemed to be able to sleep through anything, even the moths being sucked in and out of his mouth when he snored. Bilbo had also lain down, but was kept awake by the fat Dwarf's snores. He got up and went to his pony, Myrtle, and gave her an apple. Talia was standing on a rock to that she could brush Scotch's back. There was screeching echoing through the darkness, causing them all to look up. The hairs on Talia's neck stood on end.

"What was that?" the Hobbit asked nervously.

"Orcs," Kili said.

"Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there." Fili continued, smoking his pipe. "The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They attack in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Poor Bilbo looked like he was about to be sick. Talia went and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. Then, the young brothers started chuckling.

"You think that's amusing, do you? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili's face fell.

"No, you _didn't_. You know nothing of the world." The king walked to the hill.

"Pay him no mind, laddie." Balin assured him. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Talia listened carefully to the tales of Erebor and Smaug, and of Moria and Azog. So much pain. At least now she had some insight as to why he was the way he was. "There is one that I would follow. _There_ is one who I could call king." Looking up, she noticed the youngest Heir of Durin staring across the fire at her.

"Maybe you should paint a picture, it'll last longer," she snarked, startled by the way his cheeks darkened slightly in the low light. These Dwarves really brought out the old Talia, the little girl who fought all the time, who always argued and had a snappy comeback for everything.

"Oooh, watch it there, little brother. This little kitten's got claws."

There was no meaning behind the good-natured jibe, but it triggered something. A memory...of the first client after her mother had sold her. That man had called her a hellfire kitten with the claws of a mountain cat. Talia struggle to catch her breath. "Please, don't call me that again. _Ever._" The men all watched, dumbfounded, as she made her way to Thorin. "If I may...why did you let me come?"

The leader of the company took a deep breath of the cool night air. "I was persuaded. Gandalf made a valid point when he told me that we need you. There is no way of knowing what trials await us on out journey, no way to know when we may need a Charmer to talk out way out of a sticky situation. Besides, it was Gandalf who bought you from the innkeeper, to free you from slavery."

"But...I know you don't like me. I know you think I'll get killed out there, and maybe I will." The weariness had all but disappeared as she spoke. "However, I'd like to try to help you and your kin. I _know_ what it's like to not have a home, to be looked down upon because of who and what you are. Maybe I could show you that I'm willing to learn."

"It's not your _willingness_ to learn that is the issue. It's your _ability_ to learn quickly enough to be of some use. My nephews have promised that we would keep you safe, did they not?" she nodded. "Well, that is a promise they cannot keep. None of us can ensure that you will not be harmed. Despite what they might feel, we cannot protect you. You must learn to defend yourself. Balin will attempt to help you retain your powers, so perhaps you should see him before you go to bed."

So, she did. It ended with her lying down away from the company with a pounding, after having snapped at Bofur for asking if she was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch. 5~ Fire and Worms**_

They were hit by a rainstorm a few days later. I poured down in buckets, and had them all huddled beneath their coats…everyone but Talia, who simply sat with her eyes on the road, the rain plastering her hair to her head and back. Kili came up beside her, though she gave no sign of noticing.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked over the downpour.

"Yes."

"You don't look like it."

"When you sleep in a room with no glass in the window and you're forced to lay right under it for years, you learn to ignore the rain." Then she was silent.

"Mr. Gandalf, sir, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked the Wizard.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, then you should find yourself another Wizard."

"Are there anymore? Wizards, I mean," Bilbo said from Talia's elbow. The poor Hobbit looked like a very wet, very unhappy puppy.

"There are five of us. The greatest of out order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blues…you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown." Talia vaguely heard the rest of the conversation, because she saw the young Dwarf prince staring at her again. She looked back at him for a moment, before turning back to the long road ahead.

They traveled a few more days closer to the foot of the mountain range that divided Middle-Earth. Bombur was in charge of cooking, while Fili and Kili watched the ponies. Suddenly, Gandalf began walking away from the company.

"Everything alright? Where are you going?" Bilbo asked him.

"To seek the company of the only one with any sense around here."

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" The Wizard slowed as he passed Talia, who watched on with wide eyes. How could he just leave? He was the only reason she was even here. Gandalf put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring when she flinched. "I am sorry, Talia, but you must stay with them, as is in your contract." Then he was gone. All was silent for a moment.

"Dwalin, practice with the girl." She almost panicked. If training with the young Dwarves was hard, she could only imagine how difficult training with the giant would be. As Dwalin pulled out his enormous weapon, Talia managed to breathe.

She was right. By the time they stopped for dinner, she was sweaty, shaking, and covered in bruises. Bilbo was asked to take food to the pony-sitters. Bofur and Ori sat on either side of the girl, idly chatting with her about their lives before the company.

"An' all the little ones'd drag their parents by, just ta see what I had. I remember this one mum came by for her babbie's first birthday. Cutest little girl I ever did see."

"That sounds so sweet. What about you, Ori?"

"I draw."

"Really? What kind of things do you like to draw?"

"Anything interesting. Animals, people, scenery, things like that."

"Well, maybe one day you'll become a famous artist. I'd be one of the first to come see you. I think-" someone ran over her…literally.

Fili came running out of the brush, yelling about the ponies and Bilbo trying to free them from Trolls. Thorin called tem to arms, but turned to Talia. "Stay here."

"But-"

"No. You're not ready to fight anything, least of all a Troll. You'd only get in the way, so stay here. If the ponies get free, try to corral them."

She watched as they disappeared into the forest, sitting beside the fire. This wasn't right. Next to one of the bedrolls was a quiver of arrows and a bow. Picking it up, Talia knew she couldn't just sit there, she had to help. If Bilbo was brave enough to do battle against Trolls, then she could be too. Slipping the quiver over her head, she followed the clear trail left by the Dwarves, hoping that she could remember everything Kili taught her about using a bow. Up ahead, there was fire light and voices, Talia crept around to a group of rocks.

The Troll camp was a disaster site. Half the Dwarves (and Bilbo) lay tied up in sacks in a pile on the ground, while the other half were tied to a spit over the fire. The spit was being turned by one of _three_ giant Mountain Trolls. Oh, by the Spirits, how was she supposed to do this? Talia ducked down behind the boulder, steeling herself. Bilbo's voice floated to her, trying to convince the Trolls a better way to cook Dwarf.

"Nofing wrong wif a bit o' raw Dwarf. Nice and cwunchy." Bombur was about to be eaten.

"No that one, he's infected!" Bilbo yelled.

"You wha'?"

"He's got worms…in his…tubes." There was a loud thump as the fat Dwarf was dropped, met with many groans. "In fact, they all are. They're infested with parasites."

"Did he say we've got pari-"

"He said we've got-We haven't got parasites!" Kili yelled. "You've got parasites, you little-" all protests stopped. Then they started agreeing with him.

The Hobbit was stalling, she realized. But, dawn wasn't for another few minutes, and his plan was backfiring. This was the only chance she'd get before they were all turned into Troll chow.

"Let them go!" her voice rang out, sounding bigger and braver echoing off the rocks and trees than she really felt.

They all turned to see the small woman standing atop the rock, the bow strung , arrow knocked. _Keep both eyes open and on your target,_ she thought.

"You wha'?"

_Breathe before you release._ "I said," she shot the knife out of the cook's hand, "Let. Them. Go." Another arrow replaced the first on the string.

"Is that _my_ bow?" Kili started fidgeting, until Thorin kicked him…again.

Talia made the mistake of looking at them, and the Trolls took advantage of her momentary distraction. They all jumped at her, almost grabbing her, but she jumped away and hit the ground with a roll. She poised herself to shoot from a kneeling position and let the arrow fly. It lodged itself right in the thick shoulder of the one called Tom. While Bert tried to quiet him down, William came after her again. She only just managed to run between his hands and through his legs. _If only there were more of me, I might actually have a chance._ Suddenly, her hand started tingling, tight as she shot William's foot. It was like she'd stuck her hand in a nettle patch.

"Wha' the? Which one do we grab?!" Tom squealed as five mirror images of her shimmered into being.

"Squash 'em all!" William yelled.

They all scattered, the real Talia skittered up to the spit to release the Dwarves. The ropes were too thick and the knots too tight, so she pulled out the knife Fili had given her.

"Lass, how'd you do that?" Bofur asked.

"Shh! I don't know, please, be quiet." One of the Trolls grabbed her around the waist.

"Pretty, pretty. Lovely, sweet, tender girl-flesh for me." Bert started squeezing her, making her gasp in pain. "Been a long time since I had sweetmeats." She tried to wiggle free.

"No! Let her go! Let her go, you great ugly brute!" Kili's protests only made him squeeze harder.

"Who you callin' ugly, Dwarf? You ain't even got no beard." Talia's ribs started to crack. "Maybe you'd like to take the little pretty's place?

She couldn't breathe, her vision was going fuzzy. It hurt. Somehow, she managed to get her arm free. Raising her arm above her head, she let out the last of her air, and brought the knife down on the soft spot between his thumb and forefinger. Bert howled in pain, but only let go long enough to switch her to his other hand and crush her even harder. She screamed and dropped the knife. He was playing with her.

"Nice try, pretty little girl. Won't be so pretty once I'm done with you."

"The dawn will take you all!" A tall figure stood on a large boulder as the first rays of sunlight began peeking over the horizon.

"Who's he?

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf struck the stone with his staff, and it broke in half, letting the sunlight hit the monsters. Bert dropped Talia, who was already unconscious, and they quickly turned to stone. The Wizard climbed down and put the fire out, then started helping the Dwarves untie themselves.

"And where did you disappear to?" Thorin asked.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. A dangerous business, but here you all are, perfectly fine."

"No thanks to your Burglar and the girl."

"They had the nous to play for time. None of you thought of it."

"GANDALF!" both Kili and Bilbo called.

Talia lay in the dirt, looking very much dead. Her skin was pale; her body limp as a rag doll. Kili had pulled her against him, worrying that she might be bleeding inside and choke on it. Poor Bilbo could only stroke her hand as he watched Gandalf pass a hand over her, muttering. Talia took a ragged breath, and then coughed up a small bit of blood, then no more. They all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"What-" she tried to sit up, only to groan as she fell back against Kili, holding her torso.

"Take it easy, my dear. You have several cracked ribs, though nothing too serious, luckily. That was a very brave thing you did."

"A very _stupid_ thing, you mean." Thorin pushed the others aside. "I _specifically_ told you to stay at the camp. I told you to wait there. Perhaps your days as a whore had done nothing to yet teach you how to obey a simple command."

"Thorin!" "Uncle!" were the gasps all around.

Talia hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I thought I could help." She was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to break her then and there. He couldn't think her strong even when she was standing with a bow, facing down threes Trolls. If she cried now, he would never accept her. "I saw what Bilbo was doing, but it wouldn't last. I thought that if I didn't do something, you'd all die. Then…I'm sorry." Somehow, she managed to push away from Kili and stumble away from them.

"Uncle, what in Durin's name is wrong with you?" the young Dwarf turned on him, as did everyone else.

"I _told_ her to stay at the camp. She almost got herself killed."

"She was trying to _save us_," Fili joined in. "Despite how scared of us she is, can you really scorn her for that?"

"That _girl_ is not fit to be in this company. We should have never even bothered with her."

"Would you have just left her there, Thorin?" Balin asked him gently. "You saw the way she lived, what she was forced to do. Would you really have left her to that?"

"If I had known she would be this much trouble? Yes, I would have. She is not one of us, nor will she ever be."

"Because you never give her a chance." Bofur was still steaming from his earlier comment, as were many of the others. "Didn't you see what she did? She's gettin' her powers back! And the way she handled that bow, dodgin' and duckin' around like that, like she was born to it. That young lady's becomin' a warrior."

"She is too slow in her training. Everyday, all I see is the same thing. Basics. Things that Dwarf children pick up quicker than her."

"No," Dwalin rumbled. "Those children are born and bred to be fighters. They start trainin' as soon as they can hold a weapon. The lass only ever fought with those tiny little claws of hers. You canno' expect her to learn as a Dwarf when she may not be one."

"Oh, can't I?" Their king looked around to each of them. "She will not continue on their journey."

"Thorin," Gandalf said warningly.

"I have decided. The next town we come to, she will stay there. I cannot allow any weak links in this company. The mission is too important."

"Then why do you put up with me?" Bilbo asked. "I have less training than she does, and no desire to learn. And I did almost the same thing as she did. Yet, I don't hear you saying you're going to leave me behind."

"That's because we need a Burglar that Smaug does not know. Whether she is Dwarf or Man, he knows both scents. This discussion is over."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6~ Chase**_

Talia had gone to sit on a rock and unlace her corset to check her throbbing ribs. After everything she just did, everything she went through for them, it still wasn't enough. Everything about her was wrong. Thorin would never accept her. No one came after her for a while, but she heard them searching the Troll cave. After a bit, the Heirs of Durin were standing in front of her.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Fili sat down beside her. Talia's face was dirty and tear streaked. There were bruises forming from where she'd fallen.

"I was just trying to help."

"We know that, lass," the darker brother sat too. "Uncle isn't usually this disagreeable. Once you get to know him-"

"That's just it. I would like to. But…he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"He's just always been wary of strangers."

She finally looked at them. "I heard what he said. He wants me gone because I'm weak and slow. Just because of who and what I am, he would rather I have died back there. Well, if that's what he wants, then I'll go. He won't have to deal with me ever again."

"You're not goin' anywhere, 'cept to Erebor with us." Kili's face was set. "What you did back there…that was amazing."

Talia shook her head. "But I wasn't in control of it. Your uncle is the king, and the leader of this company. Ultimately, he has the final say. Look, I'm extremely grateful to all of you for helping me, but he's right. Even with whatever I did back there, I couldn't keep the Troll from almost killing me."

Fili put a hand on her knee, "Neither could Bilbo." His voice was soft. Kili looked between them, and then to the hand she hadn't even flinched from. He watched the look they shared, so tender and kind. "We _need_ you here, Miss Talia. We need out Charmer." They waited a moment, until she nodded. "Good. Now, let's take a look at those ribs."

Hesitant though she was about baring herself, Talia managed to overcome her fear and let him check them. There were two that were cracked, and one completely broken. They determined that as long as she kept her corset on, she should be fine. Gandalf came over to check on her, and to give her a quiver of arrows and a bow. Then, there was a loud rustling coming from the east. They were all on high alert, until out popped a bunch of rabbits pulling a sleigh, along a rather odd looking old man shouting about fire and murder. He pulled the sleigh to a stop before them.

"Radagast." Gandalf sighed.

"Gandalf, I've been looking for you. Something's terribly wrong. I…" he looked confused for a moment. "Oh, I had a thought, it was right there on the tip of my tongue." Talia saw something poking out of his satchel. "Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's just a silly old…" he opened his mouth and Gandalf pulled something out, "stick insect."

"Someone's been indulging in too many magic mushrooms." Talia whispered to Fili, pointing at the bag. The older brother chuckled at the woman hiding behind him. While the two Wizards went to converse, Talia decided to take company in the large, furry rabbits. Apparently, they quite liked the attention she was giving them.

"You've got a way with the creatures, lassie." Balin stated.

She smiled shyly. "My mother used to scold me for bringing home stray or injured animals. Every time I stepped out the door, I found another little friend. They were the only ones I had. After I got to the Blackwater, I learned very quickly that animals were not allowed."

"It would seem…that perhaps your powers are returning in kind company." He watched her petting slow. "Lass, I know you heard what Thorin said about you. Pay him no mind; he was just worried about you."

"Then why does he want to get rid of me?"

The old Dwarf sighed. "Deary, you must understand, our journey is not an easy one. Those Trolls were only the beginning. Who knows what else we might find along the way. Not all of _us_ are going to make it, so there's a greater chance you'll get hurt. None of us want that, least of all Thorin."

"I _won't_ stay behind. No Dragon is going to scare me away, and neither will Thorin, no matter how big and bad either of them are. I signed the contract, so he'll just have to deal with it."

"I think I like this new attitude of yours, lass. Where'd all this come from?"

She went back to petting the rabbits. "This is actually the old me…from before my mum sold me to Blackwater." Suddenly, a howl tore through the air, sending all of them to their feet.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo chattered. "Are there wolves out here?"

"Wolf? No," Bofur said, taking out his weapon, "That is no wolf."

Someone yelled, and they all looked to a hill. Talia's breath caught. Standing there was a huge Warg, a beast she'd only ever heard about. Tales of drunken men wandering home after dark and falling prey to the horrid canines floated through her mind. It pounced, was felled, only to be replaced by another. That one died quickly, too.

"Warg scouts. We must get out of here!" Gandalf told them.

"We can't!" Ori came running. "We've got no ponies. They've bolted!"

Fili and Kili pulled her between them, both taking a hand. It felt good to have someone who wanted to take care of her. She slipped her right hand out of Fili's to pull Bilbo toward her, reassuring him.

"I'll draw them off," the Brown Wizard was already about to leave.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you."

"_These_ are Rosgabel Rabbits." They all looked at him. "I'd like to see them try."

Talia broke away from the Dwarf men, and put her arms around the strange old man who smelt of earth and had bird droppings running down the side of his head. "Be careful, Mr. Radagast. I hope we meet again some day."

"As do I, my dear. Here," he pulled a small mountain lion cub from his robes. "This is Gemma; her parents were killed by the spiders. She is your companion now, may you protect each other well." He put the cub in her hands, and then rode away. Gemma sniffed at her, then snuggled against Talia's chest.

"Wonderful, another useless rump to look after."

"Why would you be watching their rumps, Uncle?" Fili tried to lighten the mood, which caused groans all around and earned him a smack on the head from Thorin.

All of them ran with Talia and Bilbo in the middle, keeping them safe. They made it to the plains, dodging behind rocks as Radagast taunted the Wargs and their riders. Ori almost ran right into the enemy's sight, and would have if Thorin had not grabbed him and hauled him back. Running with broken ribs was not the easiest thing to do. Before too long, Talia began taking ragged breaths and falling behind. Kili stopped to grab her hand and pull her to the middle of the group again. Radagast rode right by them, making them have to stop. Talia was pushed flush against the rock with Kili's quiver against her chest, and Fili at her side, both with a hand on her. One of the Wargs had broken from the pack and was now standing atop the boulder they were hiding behind. Thorin nodded at Kili's bow. He stepped back and took the shot.

The Warg fell down, snapping at the arrow in its shoulder, but he and his rider could still fight, and fight they did. The Dwarves beat them down, which was making more noise than was safe. Finally, Talia grabbed her knife and slit the Orc's throat. They all looked at her in surprise, but it was short-lived. The other Orcs had heard the racket made by their fallen comrades…they were coming right for them. They ran. However, they all got spread out from one another.

"Here they come!" Fili yelled.

"More over here!"

"Where's Gandalf?"

"Blast that Wizard, he's deserted us."

Talia was trying to run closer to the others, but, when she turned, she came face-to-face with yet another Warg. It growled menacingly at her, making Gemma hiss and claw at the monster. She whimpered when she backed into something…some_one_. Whoever it was grabbed her and switched their positions.

"Stay away from her," Kili swung his sword.

"Over here, you fools." They saw Gandalf duck behind a rock.

Kili pushed her in that direction, as did every other Dwarf she passed. Grabbing Bilbo as she ran, they got to it. Thorin grabbed her by the arms and all but threw her down into a hole. Gandalf caught her at the bottom, then put her down to help the others. She heard the company leader call his youngest nephew. Eventually, they all made it down, just in time to hear a battle rage above them. They waited with baited breath, when an Orc fell down with an arrow sticking out of him. He was dead. Thorin pulled the arrow out to examine it.

"Elves."

"I cannot see where the tunnel leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur put an arm around Talia. "C'mon, lass."

They followed the tunnel until it opened up into the most beautiful valley she'd ever seen. The buildings looked as natural as the river, as if grown out of the glade itself.

"The Valley of Imladris, the last of the Homely Houses. But, in the Common tongue, it has another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo and Talia said.

All her life, she'd heard stories of this place. It was the home of the Elves, fairest of all the races of Middle-Earth. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd dreamed of coming here. With every breath, she felt a little better, her ribs hurt a little less. Each step took them closer to safety.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch. 7~ Safe**_

The company was met by an Elf who greeted Gandalf as Mithrandir. Foreign words were exchanged.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here at the moment." The Elf-man bowed his head.

"Well, where is he? When will he be back?"

Horn calls sounded behind them as a hunting party on white horses crossed the bridge and started circling them. The Dwarves pushed the girl and the Hobbit the center and clumped together. Talia kept one hand on the younger brother's back, the other in Bilbo's hand. Gemma had taken up a post on her shoulder, hissing in her mistress's ear. One of the horsemen, obviously the leader, dismounted and greeted Gandalf. They spoke in Elfish for a moment, and then the Elf held up an Orc sword.

"Strange to find Orcs so close to our borders. Something or some_one_ must have led them here." He gave the Wizard a knowing smile.

"Ah, yes. Well, that might have been us."

"Thorin, son of Thrain," he said.

"I do not believe we've met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of_ you_," the king answered rudely. Elrond only smiled and said something in his native tongue.

"What is he saying?" Gloin pushed forward. "Does he offer us insult?!" There was an uproar amongst the Dwarves.

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you _food_,"

They hesitated, deliberating for a moment, before Gloin said, "Well, in that case, lead on."

Talia giggled, bringing Elrond's attention to her. "You are traveling with a Dwarf woman?"

"Uh, not exactly." Gandalf beckoned her forward. When she went to move, Kili tightened he hold on her. She gave him a look, telling him it was alright. "This is Talia, our Charmer, and her new companion, Gemma. Her powers, it would seem, have been severely repressed. She has only been able to tap into them once, by accident. I was hoping, perhaps, you could help her regain them fully."

"We shall see. For now, I will have my daughter, Arewen, see to her."

A pretty Elf-woman came forward and bowed to her, then gestured for her to follow. Talia looked to Gandalf, who nodded. She glanced at the others before waving to them and went with Arewen. They walked in silence to a bathroom already filled with steam. "It is a pleasure to assist you in any way I can, my lady. You have been invited to feast at my father's table this evening."

"Oh, um, thank you. But, I'm not a lady."

"Any woman my father respects enough to welcome to our home is a lady." She paused. "I sense you are troubled. Come, let's get you cleaned up, and then you will feel better."

Arewen helped her undress, while two other women bathed Talia when she left to get clothes. When she got out of the tub, Talia realized that her ribs no longer hurt. "What did you do to me?" Wow, Thorin was starting to rub off on her.

The women bowed their heads. "Your wounds were bothering you."

"We only wished to help."

"Uh…it's alright; I was just surprised, is all." And it would seem she would continue to be.

Starting when Arewen arrived with a box of clothes of Elfish make. The undergarments were like water over her skin, made of dark silvery material. The dress was a light, silvery-green, and it flowed over her body, the slippers were a darker green than the dress and had a slight heel. Arewen and the other woman dried, combed, and styled her dark red hair, having pulled out the braids it had been in. Instead, they left it down, letting it frame her face. They also applied a bit of make-up. When they turned her around, she was faced with another group of women…no, it was a mirror. All three Elves were the same, but the fourth figure was someone foreign to Talia.

Her wild crimson hair had been tamed to light waves, her skin all cream and peaches, rather than the gaunt, bruised look she always had. A bit of kohl lined her eyes, some type of mineral dust of the same color as the dress to accentuate her eyes. Berry juice on her lips painted them just a shade darker. And, despite being on the move constantly for the last few weeks, Talia's body had gained weight in muscle; bring out soft, womanly curves that had never been there before. All in all, it was eerie.

"What do you think, Lady Talia?"

"I…is that…me?"

Arewen smiled gently through the mirror. "Yes, it is. Your true beauty shines through from your heart, now that you feel safe. He is a lucky man."

Talia whipped around, "Who is?"

"Your husband."

"I'm…I'm not married."

"Oh." She muttered in Elfish, and the other two left. "Forgive me for being presumptuous. I sensed you were…well, I assumed…"

"Yeah, Thorin and the others plucked me out of the rubbish heap when they asked me to join them. Like mother, like daughter, right? Once a whore, always a whore."

"I think not." Arewen's face held no disgust, no hatred, only kindness. "A courtesan does it by choice. I do not think you chose to do such things."

"How-"

"I inherited several gifts from Ada, Father. Do not worry, in this place, you are a lady, and you are welcome as a friend."

Talia bowed her head. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Now, come, it is time for you to join the others at dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ch. 8~ Surprises**_

"Try it, just a mouthful," Dori tried to coax his younger brother to eat his lettuce.

"I don't like green foods," Ori said sadly.

Dwalin searched the bowl under his vegetables. "Where's the meat?"

Oin stuffed a napkin in his ear horn to block out the sound of the Elfish music playing behind him. They were all rather unhappy with their host's choice of lifestyle, remedied only by the fine Elfish wine. Arewen nudged the nervous girl and smiled. Talia took a small step into the light, only to have Dwalin and Balin notice as soon as she did.

"By my beard."

"In't that a sight."

All of the Dwarves turned to see their companion blushing in an Elfish gown, looking much like one of the fair fold themselves. Ori immediately pulled out his sketchbook, trying to capture the moment in charcoal and parchment. Bifur garbled in Dwarfish, to which Kili answered, "You can say that again." The Elf princess led her up to the table where her father, Gandalf, and Thorin sat. Elrond stood to pull her chair out for her. Once seated, another Elf brought her food.

"So," he started, "Gandalf tells me you are of humble beginnings."

She swallowed. "I suppose you could say that."

"I wish to convey my deepest sympathies for what has happened to you. No one should be forced to experience such things, especially one so young as yourself. I have also heard of your great act of courage and power against the Trolls."

"Please, don't ask me how I did it, because I honestly don't know. Supposedly my powers are suppressed, so I kind of did it by accident."

"Well, perhaps there may be something I could do to help you." Talia's eyes shot up to meet his.

"You can do that?"

"I am not one hundred percent certain that _I_ can, but I could certainly look into it. However, from what I understand, mush of the issue is because of the numerous injuries you have sustained over the years, both physically and mentally. My people are great healers, but, I must warn you, such a process would be difficult. There are many things that could go wrong with a trip deep into the mind to heal great rifts."

Could she do it? Was she strong enough? Ever since the Trolls, she could feel the slightest tug of something in the back of her mind. Every time she tried to reach for it, she touched it briefly, then it would retreat even further from her grasp. That small contact was enough to make her want more. It was peaceful, joyful, almost euphoric. Could she possibly unlock that? "I'll think about it, thank you. Um, I do not wish to offend you, my lord, but…would it be alright if I went and sat with the others?"

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable." He called one of the serving Elves to move her chair.

"Where would you like to sit, my lady?" he asked.

"Uh…" looking around, she saw Balin motioning for her to sit between him and his brother. "Over there, please." The Dwarves shifted to make room, and the Elf set the chair down, waiting for her to sit. When she did, he pushed her in. "Thank you."

"My dear," Balin took her hand, "You truly are a vision of beauty. When you walked through that door, I, personally, thought you to be an Elf-maid."

"You certainly surprised us, lassie." Dwalin thumped her gently on the back. "You look lovely."

Ori passed something down to her, a piece of parchment. Turning it over, Talia saw herself and Arewen standing at the door. "This is wonderful, Ori. Absolutely amazing." The young Dwarf's face turned red as he looked down at his bowl. Talia felt Kili watching her. "Why don't you follow Ori's lead, Kili? I'm sure he'd give you some tips." He quickly looked away. They all went back to their food, but only Talia was eating. Noticing her friends' distaste, she stood. "My lord?"

"Yes?" Elrond looked up from the swords he was examining.

"With your permission, I would like to catch some fish from your river for my companions. You see, they're not exactly used to your ways of life."

The Elf-lord sat back in his chair, watching her. "It is an unusual request. We normally do not condone the killing of innocent creatures for food. However, because you ask to do so for others, rather than yourself, I will allow it. On one condition."

"Name it." He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"You may fish our streams, as long as you do so without the use of hooks or nets."

She nodded. "I thank you, my lord Elrond, for your understanding."

With the help of the Elf who had moved her chair, who's name was Nimrael, she carried three buckets down to the riverbank and filled them with water. She took the edge of the gown, tied it up so it wouldn't get soaked, kicked off her slippers, and pulled her hair back. The Dwarves were all coming down the hill towards her, and Fili threw his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, you don't have to do this for us. It's impossible to catch fish without a net or fishing pole."

"It's not impossible, just a bit more difficult," she told him as she rolled up her sleeves. "You need much more patience to do it this way."

"What way?" Kili looked a bit unhappy.

"You'll see. Just stay away from the buckets." After she said this, Talia ducked out from under Fili's arm, then slowly waded out into the water. It was wonderful, so cool and refreshing, the riverbed all soft clay and silt. She walked until the water was about halfway up her thigh, then dipped her arms down into the water and waited. Those on the shore watched with interest. Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin watched, unnoticed, from a high window.

"Amazing," Elrond murmmered.

This was something most of them had never seen before, or even heard of. It was mere moments before Talia's arms shot out of the water and a fish landed in the far left bucket. It went on like this for over an hour, until all the buckets were full. She trudged up to the them, shivering in her now wet clothes. "See, not so hard." Gemma pawed at the fish swimming in the buckets, mewling when she couldn't grab them.

"That was great." Kili put his coat over her shoulders.

"Indeed, it was most delightful," Arewen glided towards them. "However, I think it would be a good idea to get you into some dry clothes before you catch a cold, yes?"

"Go on, lass." Dwalin picked up a bucket. "We'll save you one."

"Just one?" she chuckled before leaving with the other woman.

Kili watched the women leave, then turned to pick up a bucket, only to see Gemma slip and fall in. The small cat flailed about until he grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her out. Gemma hissed at the fish for tricking her into getting wet. The Dwarf prince chuckled. How alike the two were. So quiet and subdued, so fearful. But, when angered or frightened, they hissed and spat and clawed their enemies to ribbons…even if that enemy was just a fish in a bucket. Dwalin shook his head at the pair of them.

"What?"

"Nothin', lad. Just don't go gettin' soft on us now. A word of advice," he put a hand on Kili's shoulder, "try not to get mixed up too much with the lass. We've gotta focus on Erebor."

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about, Dwalin. All I did was pick up the cub."

The larger Dwarf gave him a look. "Aye. Just think about it, laddie."

The dark-haired Heir of Durin was left standing there with a soaked kitten shivering in his arms. "I'm already in deep, aren't I?" Gemma mewled in response. "That's what I thought," he sighed. "What in Durin's name am I gonna do? C'mon, lass, let's get you dried off."


End file.
